


nothing but you (no substitution will do)

by rashaka



Series: Arrow Podfic Collection [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychological Drama, Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked back over her shoulder, fuchsia lips curved upwards. “You’re more than fine, handsome. Now come with me,” she murmured, guiding him towards the elevators.</p><p>"Come home," he heard, tightening his fingers round hers. He followed.</p><p> [Podfic edition, read by Rashaka]</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but you (no substitution will do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nothing but you (no substitution will do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089104) by [mystarsandmyocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystarsandmyocean/pseuds/mystarsandmyocean). 



> I had fun recording separate voice tracks and treating all of the dialogue as characters. I hope you like it, especially the special effects. Thanks to mystarsandmyocean for letting me use her story!

This is an audio podfic, available as download. 

 

Download: 17 MB @ mediafire: https://www.mediafire.com/?xy3tglmy2frd2rb

Duration: 14 minutes

Software: Adobe Audition

Format: MP3

 

Thanks for listening! Comments and kudos absolutely make my day and are so appreciated!!

 

If you have an olicity fanfic that you're interested in getting turned into a podfic, I'm open to requests! Not all stories are suited to an audio format, but I'm hoping to do enough to fill a playlist or an average CD length.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of nervous bc I did a lot of breathy moans and angsty shouting so if you enjoyed it, please don't leave me in suspense!


End file.
